Caótico
by Lilith Candy
Summary: '¿Cómo se llegó a esto' Una pregunta silenciosa acompañada de la sensación de incertidumbre, era realmente lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviado por el mismo hecho.
1. Chapter 1

**Caótico**

'_¿Cómo se llegó a esto?' Una pregunta silenciosa acompañada de la sensación de incertidumbre, era realmente lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviado por el mismo hecho._

* * *

Se abrazó las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, acercándolas a su cuerpo mientras contemplaba la escena frente a sus ojos. Nuevamente, se las había arreglado para causarles problemas a terceras personas que en ningún momento debieron de tenerlos. Pestañeó con pesadez, soltando un largo suspiro antes de mirar de reojo al hombre a su costado. Su cabellera rubia moviéndose suavemente ante el viento de aquella noche mientras sus facciones eran iluminadas en esa luz dorada de las llamas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, logrando obtener su atención. El rubio le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, antes de sonreírle.

—Hey, no es tu culpa —le contestó en un suave tono, moviendo el brazo para darle un pequeño golpe con el codo. —Está bien, tenía que pasar —continuó, desviando la mirada hacia la llamarada a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Era curiosa la manera en que habían terminado ahí, pero pensaba con firmeza que era para bien. Todo lo que pasó era por una razón.

Volvió a mirar al azabache, quien había escondido el rostro contra sus rodillas y otra vez sonrió con algo de dulzura.

Estaba bien, ¿no? El hombre ahora tenía una carga menos.

* * *

_Es interesante pensar que conoces a ciertas personas a lo largo de tu vida por una razón, pero a veces suele ser difícil identificar el porqué._

**l. Un actual comienzo del fin. **

Los colores inundaban por completo la habitación y el olor a cigarrillo penetraba cada vez más conforme el tiempo pasaba. Era pesado pero no le molestaba, pensó que era bueno que estuviera ahí; distraerse y beber solía ayudarle a calmar sus pensamientos. Pero llegó un momento en que perdió de vista a sus conocidos y simplemente se lamentó, rondando por el lugar en busca de rostros familiares, sin encontrarlos con la rapidez que esperaba.

Estaba por salir al patio trasero cuando se topó con alguien, un hombre que trastabilló sobre sus pies y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue tomarle del brazo para evitar que se cayera de espaldas.

—Lo siento —soltó el hombre, riendo levemente antes de levantar la mirada.

A pesar de que las luces eran bastante tenues y casi no se podían distinguir las facciones de las personas, pudo notar que los ojos del hombre brillaban increíblemente con esa luz. Era un zafiro que no había visto antes, y todo pareció detenerse. La música que retumbaba se escuchaba lejana y de repente se sintió como en una película jocosa, hipnotizado por los ojos de la otra persona.

—No hay problema —soltó, balbuceando mientras soltaba con lentitud el brazo del azabache. —Soy Gary, Gary Harrison —le dijo, acercándose para que pudiera escucharle y miró cómo sonreía, sus labios logrando curvearse hermosamente.

—Yo soy Stanley Marsh, pero puedes decirme sólo Stan —le contestó, riendo. Y el rubio, aun embobado, se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que podría haber sido incómodo de no ser porque llamaron al pelinegro desde el otro lado de la habitación. Observó al morocho respingar levemente en su lugar, y este le regaló una última sonrisa antes de alejarse rápidamente entre las personas hasta llegar a la que le había llamado.

Gary les miró, pestañeando y frunció el ceño cuando notó al otro hombre desconocido tomar bruscamente al Marsh del brazo, casi sacudiéndole mientras le tiraba para sacarlo de la habitación, guiándole hacia la contigua.

Por el resto de la noche, Gary ya no supo más del hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que le vio fue bastante inesperado, sobre todo porque si no lo hubiese visto en aquella ocasión en la fiesta, no lo hubiese reconocido tan rápido como lo hizo.

Era la primera vez en ese día que conseguía un momento libre en su turno, el hospital completamente atareado sin una razón aparentemente comprensible; solían llevar una rutina por lo que el que hubiese imprevistos a veces parecía imposible, siendo ese día una excepción al orden que había.

Pero pensaba atesorar esos pequeños minutos de libertad, al menos para tomar aire fresco.

El rubio llegó hasta la zona que solía utilizar de descanso y se encontró con una figura en una de las ventanas, procurando que el humo del cigarrillo se quedase fuera del lugar. A simple vista podría decirse que era uno de los nuevos internos (habían llegado hacía unas semanas), así que no le resultaba extraño que encontrasen momentos para relajarse fumando, otros doctores también solían hacerlo.

Intentó estar lo más callado posible cuando entró, pero falló en su intento, haciendo que el otro respingara en su lugar, sacudiendo el cigarrillo, como queriendo terminarlo y poder salir de ahí.

—No quería asustarte, lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse, acercándose con lentitud mientras el hombre se giraba por igual. Y lo primero que notó fueron esos intensos ojos azules. **Stanley Marsh. **—Oh —murmuró en sorpresa mientras sus cejas se alzaban y el hombre le observó, casi estático. —Bueno verte por aquí —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado y un tanto automático.

—No sabía que era médico aquí —contestó el azabache, regalándole una leve sonrisa que de alguna manera no llegó a brillar hasta sus ojos.

—Ya llevo un tiempo por aquí. Tu…

—Recién comencé mi servicio —contestó, bastante rápido, tomando desprevenido al rubio.

Y así murió la conversación. Mientras el azabache terminaba su cigarrillo, Gary simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole discretamente hasta que el hombre abandonó la habitación. No sin antes despedirse, regalándole otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

Había algo extraño en él, pero no podía decir qué era. Parecía… estar más alerta de lo que recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Son pequeñas señales de problemas que a veces se tratan de ignorar, pero que se encuentran más presentes de lo que deberían._

**ll. Necesaria intuición.**

La siguiente vez, fue posible ver, de una manera bastante obvia, qué es lo que estaba pasando con Stanley.

En un principio, ni siquiera lo había visto, de no ser porque uno de sus compañeros lo señaló, llamándolo entre dientes como "el chico del aseo" pues había rumores que decían que realmente no lo dejaban atender directamente a los pacientes, o algo parecido creyó escuchar. Aunque bien, era curioso que escogiera un lugar como ese; un hospital mental no solía ser el predilecto para comenzar a formarse como médico correctamente, además de que era difícil que se les aceptara tan fácil.

Cuando Gary miró, por simple curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que era Stanley y cargaba tediosamente con un par de instrumentos, eran pequeños, (un par de pinzas y alguno que otro elemento también metálico que no alcanzaba a distinguir), tal vez listo para llevárselos a algún médico que se lo ordenó. Pero solo usaba un brazo, mientras el otro se movía con bastante lentitud, con ese mismo evitando que se le cayeran las cosas. Se devolvió hacia sus compañeros antes de detenerse abruptamente en medio del pasillo.

Era el cambio de turno de Gary y los demás, por lo que estaba completamente libre e iría con los otros a pasar tiempo por ahí, pero la deplorable apariencia del azabache le había dejado algo preocupado.

Se escapó de los otros, diciendo algo parecido a que recordó una cosa que debía terminar, ganándose un par de quejas y risas burlonas, pero le dejaron ir, despidiéndose de él mientras se apresuraba a llegar hasta el azabache, quien realmente no había avanzado demasiado desde que le vio.

—¡Stanley! —le llamó, haciendo que el mencionado brincara antes de detenerse en sus pasos para girar con lentitud hacia la voz que decía su nombre.

—Hola… Dr. Harrison —murmuró suavemente. El rubio pestañeó antes de sonreírle.

—Gary está bien —contestó. —Ya acabó mi turno, ¿quieres que te ayude con es—

—Estoy bien, quiero decir-Está bien —le interrumpió abruptamente el otro, mientras con sus manos visualmente lastimadas continuaba sujetando los objetos contra su cuerpo. Gary observó, analizando levemente los magullones en sus manos y muñecas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —soltó, algo más brusco de lo que esperaba, mordiéndose la lengua cuando vio al otro agachar la mirada, como si le hubiesen llamado la atención.

—Un accidente menor, pero estoy bien —dejó salir con rapidez.

—¿Seguro? Podría revistarte —inquirió.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. Tengo que apresurarme —otra vez, murmuró con bastante rapidez, casi en un balbuceo mientras comenzaba a caminar con cierta velocidad por el pasillo hasta que el rubio le perdió de vista.

Suponía que realmente no era de su incumbencia, ni siquiera conocía muy bien al hombre, pero sinceramente, esa actitud un tanto evasiva le parecía lo suficientemente extraña y el hecho de que hubiese esos deplorables rumores sobre él lo hacía todo un poco peor.

Quería ayudar, eso sin dudas, pero primero debía ganarse la confianza del hombre para que por lo menos tratase de abrirse un poco para él. Como el hecho de que los magullones no parecían tan deliberados como habérselos provocado en algún accidente.

Solía ser muy observador así que notaba las cosas mínimas que generalmente los otros no lo hacían, aquello indicándose en que ese brillo que vio aquella vez seguía sin aparecer en esos ojos zafiro.

Debía empezar con calma, por lo tanto se encargaría de hacerse cercano al hombre, aunque él tratara de resistirse, solo era para ayudarle como esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_La manipulación existe, pero inflige tanto temor que a veces resulta muy difícil delatarla. ¿Qué pasa si 'me' sucede algo? Siempre suele ser algo subconsciente. _

**lll. La dulzura y el temor.**

Fueron otras veces donde Gary notó un cambio de actitud, suponía que podía decir que era para bien, el azabache sonreía (le sonreía abiertamente) de una forma tan gentil que inevitablemente le hacía caer lentamente por el mismo. Tenía una esencia bastante suya, una inocencia y tranquilidad que de alguna forma no parecía ser posible de encontrar en personas de su edad. Y que sin duda alguna no combinaba para nada con lo que probablemente le estaba pasando en esos momentos. (Porque Stanley no comentaba nada acerca de su vida fuera del hospital.)

Pero le agradaba, mucho más cuando rozaba inconscientemente contra él, pequeños roces que le hacían ponerse nervioso, algo que no le ocurría con facilidad.

Stanley era definitivamente algo que quería cuidar, tenía un algo que simplemente le daba la necesidad de hacerlo, protegerlo de todo, y le rompía el corazón el verle tan desanimado algunos días, con sus problemas para caminar (arrastrando tediosamente alguno de sus pies) o que no podía sostener las cosas en sus manos porque estas le dolían, inclusive pudo apreciar un día que llevaba lo que parecía ser una férula en una de sus muñecas, algo que significaba más gravedad de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

_Fue un proceso lleno de paciencia. _

Lentamente, poco a poco, conforme los días y semanas pasaban, había comenzado a tomar la confianza suficiente para acariciar su cabello, apretarle las mejillas e incluso besar su frente de manera cariñosa porque no podía evitarlo, siendo el otro quien trataba la mayoría de las veces en comenzar el contacto, como si de un cachorro se tratase y eso ponía en perspectiva a Gary, lo que fuere que atormentara a Stanley no le daba muchas libertades como debería.

El azabache a veces solía buscarle, casi a hurtadillas yendo con él para hablarle en un tono bajo, _con precaución_, sobre lo que había pasado ese día o la manera en que mejoraba en su trabajo, pues ya le habían otorgado ese 'permiso especial' para atender como debe ser a los pacientes. Aunque muchas veces tenía el trabajo de los enfermeros, entregando medicamentos y procurando monitorear de vez en cuando a los pacientes, pero él realmente parecía encantado, en realidad, era más de lo que había estado haciendo.

Stanley, por otro lado, no contradecía para nada las emociones del otro. Estaba más que contento con ese tipo de contacto, suave y dulce, anhelaba algo que le hiciera enrojecer y avergonzarle por la ternura que emanaba y Gary se lo estaba otorgando lentamente.

Desde la primera vez que le vio, el hombre le había parecido tener ese aire de ser una buena persona, le había dado esa hermosa primera impresión y a veces las primeras impresiones son importantes. Y le sorprendió que su impresión no había sido para nada errónea.

No lo decía abiertamente, pero estaba agradecido con que el médico hubiese insistido tanto en seguir hablándole porque ahora el hombre era la fuente que le daba la energía para seguir con su día a día.

Cuando en las noches todo se volvía sombrío y triste, al día siguiente le quedaba la esperanza de encontrarse con el hombre en sus tiempos libres sin falta y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que ese mal momento pasaría y le otorgara pequeños besos con tanta suavidad, tratándole como si de una cosa preciosa se tratara.

_En realidad hasta parecía mentira. _

Pero había momentos en que su mente no le dejaba tranquilo. Damien siempre estaba presente, haciéndole saber que no había manera en que dejara 'todo lo que habían pasado' atrás sin que **él** lo evitara.

Y eso le hacía quebrarse horriblemente en los momentos más inesperados. Porque Gary le otorgaba todo ese cariño que había querido, pero las palabras de Damien nunca le dejaban descansar del todo, sintiéndose culpable por _'engañarle'_ con el rubio.

Damien había estado para él en esos momentos donde había comenzado su inestabilidad, _otorgándole apoyo y consuelo. _

Era duro y a veces cruel, pero sabía que lo hacía con las mejores intenciones.

_Eso quería creer. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Es un sentimiento que te revuelve las entrañas, y hasta cierto punto, se ignora realmente qué es lo que lo provoca._

**IV. Intrincado y problemático.**

Gary lo había encontrado sollozando dentro de una habitación inhabitada, era bastante tenue pero logró escucharlo con claridad. Se encontraba en su patrulla rutinaria, donde simplemente se paseaba para observar si los pacientes necesitaban algo por parte de su atención, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa tener que encontrarse a Stanley así.

Cuando se acercó al otro, el azabache simplemente trató de ocultarse, pero de un momento a otro ya le estaba mirando a la cara y tenía frente a sí unos bonitos ojos color zafiro completamente cristalinos y rojos ante el llanto, mientras su labio inferior temblaba, levemente rojizo, siendo este un tono para nada natural.

La escena en sí era devastadora, pero ver al hombre intentar sonreírle que todo estaba bien, fue mucho peor, dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Quiso obtener algo de información, de una manera bastante discreta, algo que pudiera indicar de dónde habían salido esas heridas, pero Stanley solo murmuró que era una _**persona especial**_, que lo hacía sin **ninguna intención de maldad**. Pero no sonaba tan convencido.

—Le aprecio mucho y siempre me ha dicho que también me aprecia —le murmuró, temblando levemente cuando Gary sostuvo con delicadeza su mano, dándole un suave apretón a su palma. Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por sus mejillas y la mano libre del rubio se encargó de limpiarlas con lentitud, tan despacio con miedo a que su piel se rompiera como si fuera de un cristal delicado. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que logró tranquilizar a Stanley, incluso le había hecho sentarse en la camilla que había en la habitación y se encontraban lado a lado con Gary únicamente escuchando atentamente a lo que el hombre tendría para decirle.

—¿Sí? Yo creo que si alguien te quiere, no hay manera en que te hiera —susurró. —Nadie debería herir a la persona que dice querer. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, como puedes ver, no te juzgaré —otra vez, volvió a apretar su mano, deslizando con tranquilidad las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla del azabache, sintiendo cómo este se relajaba ante el contacto y sonrió, antes de continuar.

—Y las personas tienen límites, puedes verlo todos los días aquí, algunas acciones pueden causar muchísimos problemas —se alejó del otro con cuidado, el pecho apretujándosele cuando el otro trató de evitar que el contacto de su mano se alejase por completo. —Además, no eres como un juguete para que te maltraten así —dijo una última vez, inclinándose hacia el otro para depositar entonces un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

Un simple roce que logró hacer que el azabache sintiera sus mejillas enrojecerse y su corazón acelerarse, algo que ya había tiempo que no sentía, no al menos de esa manera. El rubio se despidió, diciendo algo entre dientes como "Ánimo, tu sonrisa es mucho más bonita que esas lágrimas" antes de salir del lugar, no sin antes darle un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza.

Stanley observó distante el umbral de la habitación.

_El Dr. Harrison era muy bueno con él y no entendía por qué. No es como si fuera tan importante. _

—_Esa inutilidad tuya no te llevará a ningún lado. _

Pensó, antes de levantarse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, aparentando estar completamente bien. Debía haberle llevado desde hacía rato la papelería a Damien, seguro se molestaría con él.

No es como si fuera algo nuevo.

.

.

.

—_¿Por qué Marsh sigue por aquí? Es más, cómo es que te sigue a todos lados. _—escuchó la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de Damien y agachó la mirada, observando sus pies mientras apretaba los labios, esperando que de alguna manera el hombre le defendiera.

—Me necesita, es algo incompetente, sin mi ayuda estaría perdido —escuchó al hombre. Sí, bien, no era nada de lo que esperaba escuchar. Aunque para ese momento, ya estaba acostumbrado, las_ palabras_ ya no era lo que le preocupaba. _¿En serio le importaba al hombre?_ —Anda, vete ya, no tarda en regresar, aunque ya pasó algo de tiempo.

—¿Me despedirías bien? —soltó la mujer en un tono pícaro lo que hizo que Stanley arrugara la nariz, alejándose de la puerta y casi huyendo hasta el otro lado del pasillo, haciendo parecer como si apenas hubiese llegado, cuando la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja voluptuosa salió del lugar, contoneándose en su uniforme médico por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Se deslizó con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y asomarse para ver al azabache dentro, ya sentado detrás del escritorio.

—¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en traer algo tan simple? —fue lo primero que dijo cuando cruzó por el umbral.

—Lo siento —murmuró, moviéndose por la habitación hasta dejar un par de carpetas y papeles en el escritorio del hombre.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto —sonrió, elevando una mano para hacer que se acercara al rodear el escritorio. —¿Te distrajiste hablando con ese chico rubio? —murmuró con cautela, deslizando con suavidad su mano por el brazo ajeno mientras trataba de pensar en el nombre. Stanley se tensó momentáneamente, si estaba hablando de **Gary Harrison** entonces sentía que estaba en problemas. —No recuerdo su nombre, pero quien tiene esos problemas de personalidad —dejó salir, haciendo notar que era un paciente. Y entonces Stanley recordó, sonriendo levemente.

_Estaba hablando de Kenneth McCormick._ Que en realidad eran dos personas: Kenneth, el chico ligeramente enérgico y Mysterion, el héroe aparentemente no violento pero algo agresivo.

—_Ah, es el Dr. Marsh _—_susurró una voz a su costado, sobresaltándole. Se giró momentáneamente para ver al rubio quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la orilla de la banca donde probablemente estaba sentado hasta que notó su presencia. Ese día Stanley había estado en el jardín, aprovechando su tiempo libre para regar las pocas flores que crecían ahí. _

_Sonrió, volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo para responder al otro. _

—_No soy doctor todavía. _

—_¿No? Para mi cualquiera con ropa blanca es un doctor —escuchó a Kenneth y soltó una leve risita. —Además, me agradas más que los otros doctores porque me tratas bien —comentó y el azabache volteó en el momento justo donde pudo apreciar al rubio alzar los dedos como haciendo una lista. —Y me dejas hablarte informalmente. Y tu presencia calma a Mysterion. _

—_¿Ah, sí? _

—_Ya no ha sido impulsivo. Nos agradas mucho —sonrió ampliamente y Stanley sólo pudo hacer una leve mueca porque de cierta forma le agradaba saber que al menos podía ayudar a alguien internado en el lugar. _

_Había ocasiones en las que Kenneth se ponía violento a pesar de que hubiese tomado su medicación, destruyendo una que otra cosa según se le atravesara. Nunca llegaba a herir a nadie, pero clamaba una y otra vez en voz alta que se trataba de Mysterion, Kenneth no se encontraba y ahora era él, el héroe que los dejaría libres a todos. _

_Su mirada se tornaba diferente, un tanto más lunática y solía aparecer en ocasiones muy especiales, las cuales ya no han sido tan frecuentes desde que Stanley comenzó a charlar amenamente las tardes con él. _

—Sí, me distraje —afirmó con la mirada gacha, dándole la razón. Los encuentros, discretos y un tanto cariñosos con el otro médico, quería dejarlos fuera del conocimiento del Thorn _(aunque no es como si él fuera discreto con los suyos),_ al menos hasta que encontrara una manera clara de decir que ya estaba cansado sin que posiblemente terminase al borde de la muerte o sin que se sintiera tan culpable con solo pensarlo.

—Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿hm? Podrían haber días que necesite las cosas inmediatamente y los retrasos serían perjudiciales —explicó el otro, comenzando a acomodar lo que Stanley le había llevado sobre el escritorio.

—Sí.

—Creo que la doctora Rebecca necesitaba ayuda, deberías ir con ella ¿sí? —alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, logrando que Stanley sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle. —Dile que yo te mandé, ella lo apreciara —movió su mano, agitándola para que éste se acercase. Stanley se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado junto la silla y Damien estiró el brazo para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del hombre. —Ese es un buen chico —mencionó.

La caricia, a diferencia de la que estaba acostumbrado con el rubio, era bastante áspera y brusca, a pesar de que sus manos estaban muy bien cuidadas, completamente suaves, pero la manera en que rozaba en su piel se sentía raro.

_No debería, pero tenía miedo. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Es un punto de quiebre bastante delicado_

**V. Deliberado.**

La clínica se encontraba inusualmente cálida en esa época del año, y entonces dentro del lugar comenzaban a surgir las diversas variaciones de los uniformes que constaban de mangas cortas, el personal esperanzado de no cocinarse literalmente en la tela de los mismos.

Fue de esa manera que Gary pudo presenciar vívidamente lo que iba más allá de su compresión. Los brazos de Stanley se teñían de leves moratones que advertían su apariencia más intensa con el pasar de los días, y eso había molestado inmensamente a Gary.

Una cosa era que el hombre lo hubiese comentado brevemente (y lo había dicho como que nunca había alcanzado algo físicamente drástico más que un par de magullones) pero ser capaz de apreciar con sus propios ojos hasta donde podía llegar dicha _violencia 'justificada'_ era completamente diferente.

Hasta cierto punto, no sabía cómo controlar su enojo más que mirar con molestia los brazos del hombre mientras este hacía las tareas comunes de todos los días.

—¿Stanley? Esta vez tienes prohibido decir que fue un accidente, no hay manera que _esto _sea un accidente —comentó exasperado y el mencionado detuvo sus manos para mirarle con cautela, esperando una reprimenda. Gary apretó los labios, acercándose al hombre, y tomó delicadamente su mano. —Stanley… esto tiene que terminar —le dijo suavemente y logró sentir cómo el azabache se estremecía, aunque no podía decir si era bueno o malo su reacción.

—¿Cómo? —le dijo en un hilillo de voz, detonando por completo su vulnerabilidad.

Gary frunció el ceño, no se consideraba una persona violenta pero el simple hecho de que alguien había logrado hacer que Stanley se volviera así, simplemente incrementaba las ganas de saber quién era el _maldito desgraciado._

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y desvió la mirada por el pasillo, revisando un par de veces antes de ascender su mano para tomar la muñeca de Stanley y guiarle hasta un armario donde se guardaban los productos de limpieza e higiene que solían usarse para los pacientes.

Stanley sintió un extraño nudo en su garganta cuando observó al rubio cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos en oscuras momentáneamente. Erráticamente, pensó que algo malo le pasaría, recordando las veces en que Damien utilizaba una táctica similar en casa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando las manos ajenas acariciaron con suavidad sus mejillas, como siempre lo hacía, provocándole un leve rubor. El doctor Harrison deslizó sus dedos por su barbilla hasta su cuello y de ahí pasó a su nuca para acercarse a depositar un pequeño beso sobre su frente antes de apoyar la ajena. Stanley sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz provocado por el rostro ajeno cerca del suyo, y era una sensación que le gustaba porque era suave, dulce.

—Puedes encontrar una manera, sé que puedes, no eres para nada débil —dijo en un susurro el rubio después de unos segundos y ahora depositó un pequeño beso sobre la nariz del azabache, haciéndole arrugarla. Sonrió, moviendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar. —De cualquier forma, yo te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? —susurró en respuesta Stanley, un tanto perplejo por las palabras del rubio. Normalmente no solían alentarle.

—¿Por qué no? —logró sentir la leve burla en el tono de voz del doctor, como si esa respuesta suya hubiera sido más que obvia. Pero Stanley seguía sin comprenderlo. _Porque soy un inútil. _Pensó, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo en voz alta, mucho menos cuando estaba bastante a gusto con los suaves besos y caricias que le estaba proporcionando el otro.

Comprendió después que se había escondido porque teóricamente, el doctor Harrison había estado aún en su turno, lo cual hubiera sido un problema si alguien lo hubiese visto. Stanley no tenía problemas, con todos los grotescos rumores que habían de él, realmente no tenía mucha reputación para perder.

* * *

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, los moratones desaparecían y reaparecían esporádicamente. Mientras que el humor de Stanley también cambiaba, y sin estar muy consciente de ello, también su valentía lentamente aumentaba, más cuando se encontraba con el doctor Harrison, quien en días difíciles solía levantarle el ánimo únicamente con una simple sonrisa. El cariño por el doctor había aumentado considerablemente y se sentía especial de nuevo, aunque todavía habían cosas que tenía pendientes, como el hecho de una vez por todas terminar con lo que sea que tuviera con el Thorn. Era difícil pensar una manera coherente de evitar un enfrentamiento, pero en ese punto se creía preparado para cualquier cosa.

_Por eso había creído prudente su extraño y retorcido plan._

* * *

Esa noche se había armado de un increíble valor mientras posaba su mirada sobre la isla de la cocina, sus ojos casi perforando el contenedor donde se encontraban los cuchillos. Bien, tal vez no había sido su idea más lucida pero literalmente ya estaba desesperado por encontrar una manera de _ser libre. _Aunque sabía que algún desenlace lo haría terminar en el hospital mental, _o inclusive en la cárcel. _Chasqueó la lengua antes de acercarse hasta los cubiertos y tomar el mango de un cuchillo.

Parecía ser ahora o nunca.

Para cuando Damien entró en la habitación, Stanley se había vuelto sobre sus pasos mientras estiraba los brazos para apuntarle con el arma blanca en sus manos temblorosas. La mirada rojiza se posó sobre el filo del cuchillo antes de elevarla hasta el rostro del Marsh, quien parecía estar comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, esto es como ver a otra persona —siseó por la bajo sin dejar de sonreír mientras Stanley apretaba entre sus manos el mango. La sonrisa en el rostro de Damien se ensanchó y otra vez un escalofrío inquietante recorrió la espina dorsal de Stanley. —¿Quién te dio estas ideas?

—Quiero terminar con todo esto —dijo firme, sorprendiéndose por lo bien que pudo decirlo sin que la voz le temblara. Tragó saliva con dificultad y jadeó por lo bajo, la adrenalina recorriéndole. —Y-Ya no dejaré que me manipules —titubeó un poco y pronto el cuchillo comenzó a temblar cuando sintió su boca secarse. Pestañeó y la sonrisa de Damien desapareció de sus facciones.

—¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? —le reclamó por lo bajo en un tono peligroso. Comenzó a andar hacia él mientras Stanley retrocedía. —¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que estás haciendo? —murmuró con tranquilidad. Y antes de que Stanley pudiera registrarlo, Damien ya se encontraba apretando su mano, torciendo su muñeca para hacerle soltar el cuchillo, mientras la otra tiraba de su cabello con fuerza.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor a la vez que la mano que se encontraba en su cabello, ahora apresaba su cuello con una presión que muy apenas y le dejaba respirar. Sus manos volaron rápidamente al brazo ajeno, aprisionándolo débilmente. Damien se veía tenebrosamente más alto de lo que debería en esos momentos.

El ojirojizo hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano libre y Stanley pudo escuchar el metal de la cuchilla chocar contra el suelo antes de que esa misma mano se colocara en su cuello, haciéndole sentir la sangre ajena de la palma escurrir por su cuello.

—Pero qué valiente —masculló Damien. —Lástima que no pueda funcionar conmigo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su plan había estado por completo equivocado. _No es como si le sorprendiera realmente. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Tan terrible como siempre, ya se entregó. _

* * *

_Una sensación infundada y extraña. _

**VI. Fatiga.**

Ese día, Gary creyó que sería otro rutinario, donde pasaría un poco de tiempo con los pacientes que tenía asignados respectivamente y podría revisar cómo iba su tratamiento, si este estaba funcionando o no. Pero no esperó encontrarse a medio día lo que parecía ser un alboroto bastante inusual.

Notó a varios enfermeros apresurarse hasta donde todo se concentraba y observó cómo los mismos forcejeaban con alguien entre ellos, probablemente tratándose de un paciente que se había salido de control. Y definitivamente había sido muy inusual para Gary observar al joven Kenneth McCormick siendo el punto focal.

Dentro de la habitación estaba el rubio removiéndose entre las personas que le sujetaban mientras el médico que le atendía se mantenía frente a él. Gary pestañeó, era el doctor Damien Thorn.

Se acercó hasta una de las enfermeras en el umbral y susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Kenneth McCormick —le confirmó. —Parece tener un arranque. Hace mucho que no tenía algo similar, el doctor Thorn ha estado tratando de pararlo desde ya un tiempo. Hasta ahora fue que tuvieron que intervenir más personas —le explicó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía los labios en una mueca. Gary se mantuvo en silencio y llevó la mirada hasta el otro rubio, a quien ya le habían colocado una de esas camisas de fuerza, pero continuaba forcejeando.

—Basta McCormick —escuchó al doctor Thorn decir.

—No —fue la rápida respuesta que le dio el paciente. Gary entonces frunció el ceño al notar el puño rígido junto al cuerpo del médico azabache. _Podría terminar mal. _Entonces se apresuró, sin decir palabra a nadie, a adentrarse a la habitación.

—Doctor Thorn, tal vez pueda hacerme cargo de esto —murmuró despacio hacia la espalda del mencionado y este se giró con rapidez para estampar la tabla que llevaba en su mano contra su pecho, haciendo una dolorosa presión. Gary respingó, cruzando la mirada con el otro, encontrándose con una fría mirada rojiza y al mismo tiempo sintió cómo se encogía en su lugar. El hombre deslizó la mano, que estaba vendada descuidadamente, para darle una última mirada y alejarse del lugar con una expresión bastante seria. Parecía estar de mal humor.

Abrazando la tabla para que no se cayera, Gary continuó con la mirada el camino que había seguido el otro antes de soltar una gran bocanada de aire y así poder girarse hacia el rubio, cuyos expresivos ojos azules le examinaban con curiosidad. Le sonrió.

—Señor McCormick, ¿puede tomar asiento? —apuntó entonces a la camilla dentro de la habitación y el hombre titubeó un par de segundos antes de girarse inseguro, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en la orilla. Gary volvió a soltar un suspiro y con lentitud se acercó al hombre, aliviado de que le hiciera caso tan rápido y no opusiera tanta resistencia como hacía unos momentos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a los enfermeros que habían aprisionado a Kenneth para que salieran de la habitación mientras se sentaba en un banquillo de metal al lado de la camilla mientras ojeaba las hojas de examinación que le había entregado, bruscamente, el Thorn.

—Kenneth, has estado causando problemas a las enfermeras y a varios médicos lo cual es raro porque hacía días te encontrabas más estable. ¿Algo pasó? —mencionó con lentitud mientras alzaba la mirada y el otro se removió en su lugar antes de poner una expresión de preocupación. Era interesante la manera en la cual el hombre parecía expresar fácilmente todas sus emociones en un segundo.

—No he visto al Dr. Marsh en todo el día, siempre habla conmigo todos los días y a Mysterion no le gusta eso, piensa que algo malo le pasó —le explicó el rubio, frunciendo entonces el ceño. Gary volvió a pestañear.

_Cierto. _Había días donde no se encontraba tan centrado en los pacientes que podía ver al azabache charlar con el rubio en el patio. Era curioso que McCormick hubiese encontrado su punto estable con el hombre, pero no lo culpaba, Stanley tenía algo relajante en su bien, era cierto por igual que él tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a Stanley por ningún lado. Suponía que la paranoia del McCormick-_Mysterion_ parecía fundamentada.

—Si te digo que buscaré al Dr. Marsh y haré lo posible por traerlo aquí contigo, ¿Mysterion estará tranquilo? —cuestionó haciendo un par de anotaciones en las hojas que tenía. Kenneth pestañeó antes de asentir, notando entonces que el médico no le veía, habló.

—Sólo si usted lo trae, no confiamos en otro doctor —murmuró, ganándose la atención del doctor Harrison. Le miró unos segundos antes de sonreír casi de manera infantil. —Usted también nos agrada —Gary correspondió la sonrisa con amabilidad.

—Es bueno saberlo —le contestó. Se levantó de su asiento y le miró. —Lo buscaré y te lo traeré —le afirmó.

.

.

—Se encuentra bien, solo… lo mantendremos en observación —le dijo a las enfermeras que se encontraban fuera de la habitación una vez salió de la examinación y un par de preguntas más para el rubio. Miró a través del umbral y apretó los labios. —¿Podrían quitarle la camisa de fuerza? Está estable, únicamente necesito traerle algo —dijo sin entrar en mayor detalles y les entregó las hojas que había llenado con anotaciones pertinentes antes de ponerse en busca de Stanley, también comenzando a preocuparse por el hecho de que algo le hubiese pasado.

.

.

.

Recordaba que desde que estaba pequeño y tenía uso de razón, sus lugares favoritos siempre habían sido esos donde podías esconderte, esos desolados y recónditos. Había sido difícil encontrar alguno de esos en la clínica, pero ahí estaba, fingiendo no sentirse mal por el simple hecho de inconscientemente esconderse de Gary Harrison principalmente. En realidad no le importaba que los demás le vieran en su deplorable estado, pero sentía que rompería a llorar si los ojos azulados del otro se posaban sobre su patética persona en esos momentos.

Aunque sabía que de un momento al otro, el destino llevaría a Gary hasta su escondite. Y sinceramente, estaba esperando por eso. Que le encontrara como si de un héroe se tratase con su inmaculada presencia.

_Más bien sería como un príncipe. _

—Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí —escuchó entonces en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y respingó en su sitio, haciéndose más ovillo sobre su persona, abrazándose las piernas. Cómo diablos le había encontrado tan relativamente rápido. —Parece que Kenneth está preocupado por ti. Bueno, no es el único —continuó hablando y soltó una suave risa, haciendo que el azabache se encogiera más en su sitio, a pesar de estar completamente ansioso por abrazarle. Escuchó un par de pasos y aseguró que el hombre ya se encontraría a su lado. —¿Stanley? —susurró el otro y no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido, tratando de apaciguar el escozor que sentía en su garganta.

—Lo intenté y no salió cómo esperaba —le contestó en un hilillo de voz, algo atemorizado por mostrarle su rostro.

—¿Qué intentaste? —preguntó el doctor con suavidad, en un tono leve, como evitando hacer que Stanley se alterara más. El azabache continuaba escondiendo el rostro y sintió el tenue toque del otro en su espalda, relajándose ante el cálido tacto. Gimoteó por lo bajo antes de alzar la cabeza y girar hacia el doctor.

—Me dejó más que claro que no puedo dejarlo, mucho menos puedo pensar en hacerlo —le habló con la voz temblorosa, dejando entonces que se iluminase parte de su rostro por la luz que se colaba por la puerta. Observó cómo los ojos del otro se abrían en sorpresa. Sí, seguro se veía terrible a pesar de la poca iluminación dentro del lugar. Stanley le sonrió a manera forzosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. —¿Qué tan patético tengo que ser? Ni siquiera puedo defenderme —le habló, haciendo que al final de la oración se le quebrara la voz, por lo que agachó la mirada.

El doctor se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos y Stanley esperaba que el hombre se iría después de ver el desastre que era. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la suave caricia sobre su mejilla lastimada. El doctor Harrison le estaba acariciando con una increíble delicadeza, que de alguna manera no le sorprendía que viniera del rubio, siempre era así.

—No eres patético, no digas eso —le susurró por lo bajo, haciendo suaves círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sin presionar por completo sobre la herida levemente hinchada. Le tomó con suavidad del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, a lo que Stanley obedeció sin protestar mucho. —Anda, te pondré algo en la herida —murmuró, sonriéndole, aunque desde el punto de vista de Stanley, el doctor parecía más bien tenso, a pesar de ser su sonrisa tan característica.

Gary le indicó que tomara asiento sobre la camilla que había en la habitación mientras encendía la luz de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para al menos darle un poco de privacidad en el tiempo que se encargaba de tratar lo mejor que pudiera los golpes que llevaba el otro en su rostro. Y en la luz, el rojizo en el rostro del azabache era tan potente que realmente podía decir que eso no estaba para nada bien, estaba seguro que si pasaba más el tiempo, el golpe comenzaría a tomar ese desagradable color opaco. Suspiró, comenzando a buscar los medicamentos que pensaba, ayudarían.

Stanley le observó fijamente en silencio mientras éste se desplazaba por la habitación, preparando todo y bajó la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. Siendo sincero, era la primera vez que veía una expresión tan seria en el rostro del rubio. Seguro que otras veces lo había visto concentrado, pero esta vez era diferente.

Tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

—No puedo decir quién es, él… me mataría —le dijo, casi temeroso. El rubio hizo un sonido gutural, deteniéndose un par de segundos antes de contestar y seguir con lo suyo.

—Supongo que ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo —soltó el doctor en un tono seco, haciendo que Stanley elevara la mirada, sorprendido ante el nuevo tono que había empleado.

El rubio abría los paquetes de medicamente de una manera tan brusca que no creyó ser capaz de presenciar. Era obvio que Gary estaba más que molesto, y de alguna forma le aliviaba el pensar que había alguien quien se preocupaba por él.

—Tranquilo, no te obligaré a decirme —le aseguró, girándose con una sonrisa, esta vez siendo menos tensa mientras se acercaba para colocarle el medicamento que había encontrado, especial para el tipo de herida que llevaba el otro. Llevó consigo también un par de gasas para cubrirlo y evitar que se infectara. _Si no se cuidaba, podría terminar peor. _

Después de un par de toques y de gasas sobre las heridas, dejó un par de besos mariposa, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del azabache y se tranquilizó al notar que ese rubor lo podría considerar como algo positivo. Depositó un beso sobre su nariz para sonreírle con una inmensa ternura. Bajó y subió las manos con lentitud por sus brazos antes de llegar nuevamente a su rostro, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza para después inclinarse y besar sus labios en un pequeño roce, sin hacer demasiada presión.

Se alejó, dejando su frente sobre la del contrario, acariciando su barbilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Rio por lo bajo cuando sintió al otro acercarse más al tacto, casi como un gato, únicamente le faltaba comenzar a ronronear.

Le agradó ver entonces la pequeña sonrisa que se posó en las facciones de Stanley, completamente diferente a lo de hacía unos momentos.

—¿Me acompañarías? Kenneth realmente necesita verte.

.

.

.

El día para Stanley, por suerte, había mejorado gracias a Gary y poder ver al McCormick había sido otro lado positivo, pues cuando habían llegado a la habitación donde estaba, el hombre se paseaba por el lugar mirando fugazmente por la ventana antes de llevar su atención hasta los nuevos inquilinos, sonriéndole ampliamente al azabache, quien le correspondió sin dudarlo.

Y su turno terminó igual de bien, cuando, a escondidas, había halado al doctor Harrison del brazo, ocultándose simplemente para abrazarle con fuerza mientras el hombre acariciaba su cabello con lentitud, inhalando su colonia para tranquilizarse a esperar por el tormento que le esperaba al volver a casa.

Pero lentamente, se estaba cansando de su situación.


	7. Chapter 7

_El verdadero comienzo del fin._

**VII. Outro.**

No había sido deliberado, mucho menos impulsivo, en realidad, lo había pensado por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la oportunidad para tomar. Por lo tanto, decidió cambiar su turno diurno al nocturno.

Desde que había llegado a la clínica de alguna manera le había interesado el estar en la noche, simplemente para observar el tipo de dinámica que se llevaba a cabo y notar si acaso había mucha diferencia con lo que sucedía en el día.

Cuál fue su sorpresa con encontrarse con el azabache uno de los primeros días en los que estaba en ese nuevo turno. Había procurado hacer una ronda, una especie de patrulla donde observaba si había algún descontento o si alguien necesitaba ayuda con el paciente que estuviera, pero estaba todo tranquilo, suficientemente como para poder escuchar sus pensamientos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Paseaba por el pasillo desolado, cuando observó a lo lejos una figura que se movía con lentitud, casi con cautela y pensó que significaba algo malo, así que simplemente se acercó tratando de no asustarle. Conforme más se acercaba, más familiar le resultaba.

—¿Stanley? —le llamó, su voz retumbando en el pasillo, y con ello logró hacer que el mencionado respingara en su sitio, girándose rápidamente antes de soltar un largo suspiro aliviado. Gary se llevó la mano hacia el rostro, cubriéndose la boca riendo con suavidad. —Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —se apresuró a decir al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba con rapidez para simplemente abrazarle sin decir nada más y Gary se limitó a sonreír, rodeándole con los brazos.

Había sido, definitivamente, una delicia de sorpresa, siendo sincero consigo mismo y de alguna manera podía pasar su tiempo con Stanley, notándose en su persona un poco, ligeramente, más relajado. Aunque no tanto.

Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el azabache le hablase con un tono apagado.

.

.

.

—Ya me cansé, ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme.

Fue bastante conciso y de cierta manera, logró llamar la atención de Gary. El clima había estado demasiado cambiante en esas semanas, así que en lugar de sentirse cálido dentro de la clínica, ahora inundaba una curiosa briza helada que les hacía tiritar. Y ellos, en lugar de buscar un lugar donde dormir, al menos un momento, habían decidido escabullirse por ahí, simplemente a mirar a través de una ventana mientras se bridaban calor mutuo acurrucándose.

Gary no había esperado que el hombre dejara salir una frase parecida, mucho menos con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado que mostraba el exterior.

El rubio le miró de reojo, alzando una ceja antes de soltar aire por la nariz haciendo un sonido de comprensión con la garganta.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo, tal vez podría cubrirt—empezó, pero rápidamente se vio interrumpido por Stanley, quien se alejó, mirándole con una intensidad en sus ojos que parecía fuera de lugar con el tono que utilizó con anterioridad.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —comenzó antes de agachar la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos. —Sé que es egoísta porque de verdad te apasiona ser médico y todo eso, pero yo ya no puedo llegar a más —murmuró, y sin dar pie a que el otro pudiera contestar, continuó con su explicación alzando la mirada hasta la ajena. —Por eso tengo el turno de la noche, así es más sencillo. Es cobarde huir, pero es la alternativa que me queda —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente. —Estoy harto —desvió la mirada, sonriendo tristemente. —¿Fue bastante tiempo, eh?

Gary podía notarlo en sus ojos, antes expresivos y llamativos, ahora simplemente estaban apagados, el zafiro tan deslumbrante solo era un azul opaco. A pesar de que solía verle más relajado, esa aura oscura no parecía querer dejarle. Era más que obvio que sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que su cansancio, suponía que todo eso era un completo desgaste para su persona.

Soltó un suspiro, agitando la cabeza en negación y elevó las manos, llevándolas hasta el rostro del contrario, para atraer su atención.

—No puedo dejarte ir así como así —le contestó firme, haciendo que Stanley abriera los ojos sorprendido por su confesión. Gary estaba seguro que ya se encontraba en el límite y había una fina línea de debían ser cuidadosos de no cruzar o romper para que algo terrible pasara.—Pero hay que encontrar una manera de terminar con esto y poder huir juntos —le aseguró, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. —Irónicamente, también estoy algo cansado de aquí —dejó salir con una risita, contagiándola al otro antes de darle un suave beso.

_._

_._

_Sus ideas siempre habían sido estúpidas, pero siempre tenía optimismo para llevarlas a cabo, junto con sus decisiones un tanto pobres. La primera decisión importante había sido estudiar medicina y la segunda haberse especializado en la psiquiatría, todo era por el bien de ayudar a las personas. Pero ignoraba el trabajo que era el llegar hasta ese alto nivel que esperaba. _

_Había aprendido que su religión difería en cosas con los demás, pero mantenía la mente abierta ante cualquier situación y aseguraba, por su dios que sí, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer simplemente estaba mal ante cualquier ojo. _

Resopló contra sus manos, tratando de calentarlas para después rozarlas entre sí para provocar fricción que ayudara a su acción. Miró por sobre su hombro antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos la pequeña caja que había llevado consigo ese día en especial.

—Supongo que aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse —se dijo, observando el cello de la caja, las letras de un furioso color rojo. Frunció levemente el ceño. —Todo esto fue idea mía —volvió a conversar consigo antes de abrir la caja y sacar un fosforo.

Soltó una suave risa antes de rozar la cabeza del cerillo contra un costado de la caja antes de dejarla caer al suelo, incinerándose rápidamente un pequeño camino que llevaba al interior del recinto.

Porque claramente no podían _simplemente huir_ como las personas normales. Debían crear _una distracción._

_Y es que Gary había descubierto que era Damien Thorn quien atormentaba de __**esa grotesca **__manera a Stanley. Simplemente, su lado racional lo había dejado cuando entendió la gravedad del asunto. Se podía notar solamente por ver que __**incendiar un hospital mental parecía la única solución razonable. **__Habían escogido el mejor momento donde los pacientes y residentes habían sido trasladados a otros lugares porque el edificio entraría en mantenimiento. Ese era su única __**oportunidad.**__ Donde lo único que los unía ahí podría desaparecer como si se tratase de un accidente. _

Se alejó a paso lento antes de girar sobre sus talones y observar cómo las llamas lentamente avanzaban y parte del personal (los pocos que se habían quedado) salía del lugar apresurado. Dejó salir aire por la nariz, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, evitando que se congelaran por el clima y volvió a andar hasta llegar donde el azabache le esperaba en el auto, sentado en la parte trasera mientras observaba el panorama.

**Presente. **

—Hubiera sido más agridulce verte partir y que me quedara ahí —le contestó, pero el otro siguió con el rostro entre las piernas. Soltó aire por la nariz, sonriendo levemente. Se recargó sobre sus brazos, agitando las piernas en la orilla de la cajuela y volvió a hablar. —Sabes, siempre quise aprender a tocar la guitarra —con eso, logró hacer que Stanley alzara la cabeza, mirándole con curiosidad. Le sonrió dulcemente al rubio, recargando la mejilla sobre su rodilla.

—A mí me gustaría escribir poesía —murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara y estiró un brazo para acariciar con sus manos el cabello del otro, hundiendo los dedos entre sus hebras oscuras.

—Parecen buenos pasatiempos ¿no?

Se le podía denominar un nuevo comienzo, de una manera poco ortodoxa.

* * *

_Lamentablemente no sé escribir finales o historias en general, pero al menos nadie murió. También, me temo que los finales abiertos son lo que más me gusta u u _


End file.
